


eidôlôn

by psycheros



Category: Original Work
Genre: #HeartBreakerChallenge, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Bromance, Family, Non-Chronological, graphic description of illness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/pseuds/psycheros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Abramson hanya ingin membahagiakan putranya, bagaimanapun caranya. #HeartBreakerChallenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	eidôlôn

**Author's Note:**

> untuk #HeartBreakerChallenge-nya mimong.
> 
> Ini orific terpanjang yang pernah saya buat dan saya juga pakai plotting loncat-loncat untuk mengetes kemampuan naratif ~~halah bilang aja karena ini ditulis per part dan elu lupa urutannya~~. Jika ada yang berkenan memberi komentar, saya request ya? Komentar yang utama adalah apakah plotting saya terlalu membingungkan atau tidak, dan di bagian mana kalian mulai "ngeh" sama jalan ceritanya. Buat referensi tulisan selanjutnya begitu :)
> 
> oh, dan bagi yang sudah mengenal OC saya sebelumnya, kenalkan, anak-anak ini sekarang sudah pada punya surname.

Hari kelulusan. Siswa kelas enam dan adik-adik kelas yang terpilih untuk tampil di atas panggung telah bersiap semenjak pagi masih lamut, ribut berdandan dan mengepas kostum. Tim paduan suara melakukan gladi resik untuk terakhir kali, berkeras berbaris di ruang belakang auditorium yang sempit dan membuat senewen para penampil lain. Di depan, panitia acara sibuk meneriaki bagian perlengkapan tentang posisi kursi yang tidak enak dipandang atau noda misterius di lantai yang memang sudah di sana sejak lama.

Seperti suasana pra acara pada umumnya, pagi itu ruang auditorium sekolah sangat ribut dan kacau.

Mali bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lebih tenang di pojok ruangan, bercanda dan tertawa tanpa mengindahkan kegamangan di sekitar. Ia memakai setelan terbaiknya: jas hitam bergaris-garis halus, kemeja biru senada dengan matanya, celana bahan yang lurus disetrika. Sepatu pantofel barunya mengkilat-kilat setelah digosok dan disemir semalam, rambut pirangnya yang biasa dibelah pinggir kini disisir rapi ke belakang, memberinya kesan dewasa.

Dan Mali memang merasa dewasa. Jas itu membuat bahunya terlihat lebih lebar, dasi merah dalam pelukan kerah membuat lehernya tampak tegak. Ditegapkannya punggung, ditatanya ucapan agar tidak terdengar seperti bocah dua belas tahun. Hari ini adalah hari istmewa: ia akan membawakan pidato kelulusan sebagai siswa lulusan terbaik.

“Orangtuaku sudah datang! Lihat, di barisan ketiga!” Bisik seorang anak perempuan pada teman-temannya, mengintip dari balik korden beledu merah. “Kakak-kakakku juga ikut semua! Lihat? Yang pakai baju kembar itu!”

“Papaku juga sudah datang. Tuh, yang sedang berdiri. Hai, Papa!” Melambai antusias pada sosok tak terlihat di balik korden, meski guru mereka telah mengingatkan berkali-kali untuk  _jangan berkomunikasi dengan penonton dulu_. “Dia bakal merekam semua penampilanku hari ini untuk dikirim _live_  ke Nenek!”

“Papaku juga! Dia mengumpulkan video penampilan aku dan Kakak untuk dikompilasi menjadi film pendek!”

Anak-anak perempuan itu melanjutkan kasak-kusuk mereka, tak mau kalah membanggakan bagaimana mereka adalah artis cilik keluarga. Gaun-gaun mereka yang mengembang bergemerisik setiap kali bergerak, payetnya berkilauan di bawah lampu. Salah satu anak laki-laki yang sedang berbicara dengan Mali melirik mereka dengan kenyinyiran khas anak laki-laki kelas enam.

“Huh, aku sih malah malu kalau direkam begitu! Aku sengaja menyuruh orangtuaku duduk di barisan belakang!” Serunya bangga. “Buat apa sih mengabadikan momen konyol begini? Iya kan?” Ia menatap teman-temannya seakan mencari persetujuan. Mereka semua bergumam-gumam setuju, lalu bicara dengan suara keras betapa kekanak-kanakannya minta ditonton orangtua untuk menyindir sekaligus menunjukkan bahwa mereka  _lebih dewasa_.

Mali tidak berkomentar. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah hari ini akan ada yang datang khusus untuk menontonnya.

**.**

**< o>**

**eidôlôn**

an original fiction by **psycheros**

written for **mimong** ’s **#heartbreaker** challenge

**19.09.2015**

**< o>**

**.**

 “Aku punya sesuatu untuk Papa.”

Mali mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang, kaki bersepatu olahraganya menggantung dan mengayun ke depan ke belakang dalam keaktifan bawah sadar anak kecil. Sinar matahari sore merembes masuk melalui jendela-jendela bangsal, terpantul pada logo kuningan di tas sekolahnya.

“…Apa?” Jonathan berbicara melalui sisi kiri bibirnya, lidahnya bergerak kelu seperti orang yang berusaha berbicara sambil mengulum segumpal daging panas. Wajah putranya tampak berseri-seri, senang telah menarik perhatian papanya. Ia mengaduk ke dalam tas dengan tak sabar, kepala kecilnya hampir menyelusup dalam mulut tas yang besar, kemudian menarik keluar segulung kertas sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Lihat, Pa. Ini aku dan Papa. Bagus tidak?”

Seperti biasa lukisan Mali dibuat dengan mengikir kertas yang sebelumnya telah diblok dengan krayon. Figur-figur dalam garis gambar putih seperti menari di atas kertas, warna-warna terang bertumbukan di latar belakang. Jonathan bisa mengenali gradasi kuning terang bercampur tinta emas yang selalu dipakai bocah itu untuk menggambar rambut mereka, dan posisi mereka yang selalu bersisian. Kali ini, Mali dan Jonathan dalam gambar memakai pakaian ala pengembara, duduk di atas onta melintasi gurun pasir sewarna mata telur dan langit biru-ungu berbintang di atas mereka.

“Bagus,” hembusnya memuji, menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas dalam senyum. Seketika seluruh saraf wajahnya mengejang dan pipinya berkedut tak terkendali, air liurnya menetes ke dagu. Mali dengan sigap mengambil tisu dan mengelapnya, lalu melanjutkan celoteh penuh semangat seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

“Bu Guru bilang gambarku yang paling bagus. Tadinya disuruh ditempel di kelas, tapi aku bilang mau kukasih ke Papa saja.” Diraihnya tangan kiri Jonathan dan diletakkannya di atas kertas hingga Jonathan bisa meraba tekstur krayon dan cekungan-cekungan gambarnya. Jemarinya gemetar tak karuan, tetapi tangan Mali membimbingnya dari ujung atas ke ujung bawah, memastikan tak sesenti pun terlewat oleh sentuhannya. “Aku pasang di sini ya, Pa? Supaya Papa bisa lihat terus!”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban bocah itu meloncat turun dan mengira-ira posisi di tembok seberang ranjang, mengepaskan dengan garis pandang Jonathan. Sang ayah menyaksikan dengan terhibur ketika putranya sibuk menuang isi tas ke lantai, menggunting selotip, dan menggeret-geret kursi sebagai pijakan.

Di saat-saat seperti itu, sulit untuk percaya bahwa mereka hidup di dunia yang hampir kiamat.

Mali sungguh mengingatkan Jonathan pada dirinya di masa lalu. Seorang anak kecil dengan cita-cita besar, bermimpi untuk membangun gedung-gedung paling canggih dan pesawat-pesawat paling cepat. Dalam impian Jonathan waktu itu, masa depan bukanlah dunia yang tenggelam dalam kebangkrutan global. Tempat tinggal adalah kondominium dengan kolam lumba-lumba, bukan rumah susun pemerintah yang materialnya terbuat dari bahan-bahan daur ulang.

Jonathan mengantongi ijazah arsitek satu tahun sebelum negaranya dinyatakan pailit. Dia beruntung keterampilan-keterampilannya yang lain masih dapat membantunya memperoleh kerja serabutan: pelayan restoran, petugas jasa kebersihan, pegawai konstruksi bangunan. Sebagian besar orang terjebak dalam siklus pengangguran, mayat-mayat mereka yang tak tahan mengambang di sungai macam kantong sampah. Jonathan tidak tahu mana yang lebih mengerikan: hidup yang begitu sulit sampai mereka memilih mati, atau kenyataan bahwa mereka yang hidup telah terbiasa melihat adegan bunuh diri.

“Nah, selesai!” Mali melompat turun dari kursi dan berkacak pinggang memandangi hasil kerjanya. Lukisan itu kini terpajang, rapi tanpa lekukan, kontras dengan tembok putih. Seperti sebuah jendela menuju dunia lain. “Bagaimana Pa? Bagus?”

Jonathan mendengungkan suara mengapresiasi.

Bocah sepuluh tahun itu nyengir lebar, menampilkan sela dari gigi depannya yang tanggal. Ia berjingkat menuju ranjang sang ayah dan merangkak naik, menjejalkan diri susah payah di ranjang satu orang itu.

“Coba aku boleh menginap di sini,” gumam Mali setelah merebah di samping Jonathan dan melingkarkan lengan kurusnya di dada sang ayah, berhati-hati menghindari luka-luka basah yang terlalu lebar untuk diperban. “Sepi sekali di rumah kalau tidak ada Papa. Kapan Papa pulang?”

Kondisi tubuhnya menyelamatkan Jonathan dari kewajiban menjawab. Ia hanya memejamkan mata dan sekeras tenaga memanuver kepala untuk mencium ubun-ubun putranya. Tidak tega berkata bahwa ia mungkin harus berada di Rumah Sakit untuk waktu yang terlampau lama. Bahwa mungkin saat ia keluar dari sini, tabungan mereka sudah akan habis untuk biaya pengobatan, dan tanpa uang untuk membayar sewa tak akan ada lagi kata “rumah”.

Seperti yang lain mereka akan jadi gelandangan, dengan Jonathan menjadi beban bagi Mali yang harusnya baru memulai perjalanan.

[ _Jam besuk telah selesai. Seluruh pengunjung harap meninggalkan area bangsal_ ]

Hologram seorang perawat mendadak muncul di sudut ruangan, menginterupsi privasi tanpa permisi. Suaranya yang dingin, datar, tanpa emosi cocok dengan wajahnya yang juga sepi ekspresi; tapi pemancar gambarnya diposisikan sedemikian rupa hingga ia tampak seperti polisi jaga yang menatap mereka dengan menegur. Mali mencemberuti imaji itu seolah sang perawat bisa benar-benar melihatnya, kemudian menghela napas dan beringsut turun lagi.

Dengan cekatan ditatanya barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai—buku elektronik, buku gambar tradisional, dan sekaleng krayon yang sejak tahun lalu tidak diproduksi lagi. Sesuatu tentang penghematan sumber daya, atau apapun itu. Mali memeriksa lukisannya sekali lagi, memastikan perekatnya tidak akan lepas saat dia pergi, kemudian berbalik menuju ranjang. Berjinjit, mencium pipi papanya dengan sayang.

“Jaga diri baik-baik ya Pa,” bisiknya, seakan Jonathan bisa melakukan hal lain selain merebah di ranjang. “Tidur nyenyak, mimpi indah. Sampai ketemu besok.”

Jonathan hanya berdengung mengiyakan.

 

**< <oo>>**

“Bagaimana kabar Anda?”

Satu kedikan bahu. “Baik. Sebaik yang bisa saya harapkan.”

“Semua terkendali?” Entah sejak kapan pertanyaan perempuan di hadapannya itu tak lagi dingin profesional. Bukan sekedar kalimat dari mulut yang terlontar karena profesi, tapi keingintahuan dari hati. Ia kini diperlakukan seperti sahabat lama.

Ia balas tersenyum miring. “Kami berusaha mengendalikan semuanya. Masih banyak yang harus kami capai, tapi saya rasa kami akan baik-baik saja.”

“Saya senang mendengarnya.” Perempuan muda dengan nama “Grace Willow” di tanda pengenalnya itu membuat catatan kecil di sebuah pad biru muda, kemudian meletakkan pena dan menangkupkan tangan di atas meja. Menatapnya lekat-lekat. “Lalu, bagaimana perasaan Anda?”

Ia menghela napas panjang, mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Set sofa warna hijau muda, berpadu luwes dengan cat tembok lavender dan bingkai-bingkai jingga. Sederet tanaman hias di satu sisi, rak buku penuh di sisi lain, dan psikiater dengan blus merah muda di bawah jas putih di hadapannya. Seperti biasa rambut psikiaternya itu disanggul, dengan menyisakan keriwil-keriwil cokelat yang membingkai wajah tegasnya.

“Saya masih menyesuaikan diri. Ini semua masih terasa baru bagi saya.” Lagi, ia mengedikkan bahu. Rambutnya yang memanjang sampai bahu dikucir kuda, menggelitik leher dengan cara yang mengingatkannya pada Mali yang sempat menyuruhnya potong rambut. Ia tak dapat menahan senyum mengingat anak itu. “Kadang rasanya sangat berat. Tapi Mali membantu saya. Dia anak yang baik.”

Dokter Willow mengangguk setuju. “Mali anak yang dewasa untuk usianya. Dia dibesarkan dengan baik.”

“Ya,” ia menanggapi, tersenyum kulum. Di meja Dokter Willow ada lukisan seukuran kartu pos yang dipigura, hadiah Natal dari Mali. Sesosok malaikat, menyawang hangat dengan mata menyaingi langit dan sinar keemasan di rambutnya. Sayap besar merebak dalam bulu-bulu putih menentramkan. “Dia dibesarkan dengan baik.”

 

**< <oo>>**

"Papa, kalau besar nanti aku mau jadi Kepala Departemen Treasuri.” 

Kedua tangan Mali membentuk tinju dan memukul-mukul garis bahunya yang kaku. Hari itu hari Rabu, hari paling berat dalam seminggu. Jonathan bekerja di tiga titik penjuru kota--pagi buta sebagai loper koran, menjelang siang sebagai pelayan di kedai kopi, sore sampai malam mengebor di pekerjaan konstruksi. Seluruh ototnya mengencang seperti busur panah, tulang punggungnya gemeretak seakan ia tidak pernah duduk seumur hidup.

Hanya tangan-tangan kecil Mali, memijat di bagian yang tepat seakan ia sendiri merasakan penat papanya; menjadi penyusut rasa lelah. Dulu mereka punya  _shower_  air panas yang bisa menghantam tubuhnya sampai lemas kembali, tapi induk semang berhenti menyediakan jasa itu empat bulan lalu karena harga yang makin melonjak. Berapapun banyaknya pekerjaan tambahan yang diambil Jonathan, uang mereka tidak pernah cukup.

"Kepala Departemen Treasuri? Bukannya kamu ingin jadi presiden? Ah, ya; pas sekali di situ, Mali—ke kiri sedikit—nah," Jonathan mengerang penuh apresiasi ketika jemari putranya menekan gumpalan otot yang mengikat bahunya sepanjang hari. Entah sejak kapan anak itu jadi sangat pandai memijat.

"Kami belajar tentang wewenang instansi pemerintah hari ini," lapor Mali, mengoleskan sedikit balsem China untuk menambah kemantapan pijatannya. Jonathan menarik napas, menikmati betul pelayanannya. Ah, pantas saja anak itu tiba-tiba tahu tentang “Departemen Treasuri” segala. “Dan ternyata yang bikin uang itu bukan Presiden, tapi Departemen Treasuri. Kalau aku jadi Kepala, aku bisa mencetak uang sebanyak-banyaknya.”

Jawabannya terdengar begitu yakin sampai Jonathan ingin tertawa. Guru pelajaran sosial Mali akan butuh waktu lama untuk menjelaskan tentang inflasi tanpa membuat anak emasnya kecewa.

"Aku akan membuat uang yang banyak, lalu kubagi-bagikan pada semua orang,” Mali mengungkapkan mimpinya seperti Plato berbicara tentang utopia. “Lalu aku akan memberi Papa uang yang banyak dan kita beli rumah yang besar. Papa tidak perlu bekerja lagi."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan," Jonathan menggerak-gerakkan kepala dan lehernya untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa nyerinya. Tulang-tulangnya berderik. "Kalau begitu, kamu harus belajar yang rajin. Kepala Departemen itu harus pintar. Kan, mengurus uang untuk satu negara."

"Tentu saja. Aku dapat nilai seratus lagi hari ini. Papa sudah lihat?" Kertas ulangannya diposisikan sedemikian rupa di atas meja makan, bersama sajian sup sayur dan setangkup roti gandum yang mulai mengeras. Tidak mungkin Jonathan tidak melihatnya. Itu adalah penghiburan yang lebih mengenyangkan daripada makan malam menyedihkan mereka.

"Papa lihat. Jagoan Papa memang hebat."

Mali tertawa malu-malu.

Di luar para pemabuk tak berumah mulai saling berteriak, menendang-nendang tong sampah dengan suara nyaring. Bayi tetangga sebelah menangis lagi. Pasangan di lantai atas melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka, berteriak mengungkit-ungkit perselingkuhan yang telah lama berlalu.

Kemudian di sini, di ruang tamu mereka yang memakai lampu kuning untuk menimbulkan kesan hangat; Jonathan duduk bersila mendengarkan putranya menyenandungkan lagu iklan deterjen. Suara kepalan tangan bertemu punggung menjadi pengiringnya. Besok, lebih pagi daripada matahari, Jonathan harus mengayuh sepedanya ke pusat kota, mengambil tumpukan koran dan melempar-lemparnya ke kompleks perumahan mewah yang makin menyempit. Kemudian lanjut sebagai petugas kebersihan hotel, mengharapkan tips yang nyaris mustahil dari para tamu yang makin hari makin jarang. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin menjatuhkan diri ke kasur dan menenggelamkan wajah dalam bantal.

Tapi Mali telah mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahnya dengan baik. Di kertas ulangan gurunya memuji tulisannya yang rapi. Dua tahun lagi ia akan lulus Sekolah Dasar dan tidak akan ada lagi subsidi pemerintah baginya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum hari itu datang, agar Mali dapat terus menggapai masa depannya, agar ia tidak berakhir sebagai pekerja di bawah garis upah minimum yang menggunakan tubuhnya seperti mesin.

"Papa, terima kasih untuk kerja keras Papa hari ini," menjelang tidur, Mali selalu mengatakan hal itu sambil memeluknya.

Jonathan menyibakkan poni dan mengecup dahinya.

"Apapun untuk jagoan Papa," ujarnya, dan dia menyungguhi setiap kata-katanya.

 

**< <oo>>**

Berita itu disiarkan oleh setiap stasiun televisi seakan tidak ada peristiwa lain yang patut diliput. Di internet, kabarnya telah dibelokkan sedemikian rupa sehingga mengaburkan fakta dan fiktif. Jonathan berpikir mungkin orang-orang sudah terlalu lelah dengan grafik-grafik krisis yang tak kunjung membaik, sehingga ketika isu lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan ekonomi biaya tinggi muncul ke permukaan, mereka melahapnya seperti api melahap kayu.

"Maksudku, apakah tindakan seperti itu bermoral?” Bahkan rekan-rekan kerjanya, kaum proletar berpendidikan rendah yang seringnya tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, ikut menyumbang komentar. “Seperti menciptakan manusia, bukan? Manusia tidak punya hak untuk itu! Itu melanggar kodrat!”

Jonathan terlalu malas mengoreksi bahwa yang mereka ciptakan hanyalah selongsong tubuh, bukan utuh sampai nyawa. Teknologi kloning telah berhasil melakukan itu bertahun-tahun silam. Ini hanyalah langkah besar selanjutnya.

“Lagipula, apakah mungkin memindahkan satu jiwa ke tubuh lain?” Temannya yang lain mengulang isu dasar yang didengungkan semua orang seolah itu adalah idenya sendiri, sembari melepas helm di-bawah-standar-keamanan-pekerja-nya dan mengusap rambutnya yang berkeringat. Pekerjaan mereka hari itu cukup berat—memasang besi penyangga di bawah apartemen yang hampir roboh. Bergosip dan berpura-pura mereka bagian dari kaum intelektual adalah penghiburan yang menyenangkan.

“Itulah kenapa mereka disorot publik, kan?” Jonathan menimbrung, mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah pipa besi dan menenggak air minum dari botol bututnya. “Mereka mencari sukarelawan untuk uji coba, tapi mereka sendiri tak dapat menjamin apakah itu akan berhasil. Salah-salah, si subjek bisa mati sia-sia.”

“Dan kalaupun berhasil, biaya transplantasi itu akan sangat mahal,” rekannya yang lain, yang memiliki logika lebih baik dari kawan-kawannya, berpendapat. “Tidak mungkin terjangkau dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini. Orang lebih baik cacat seumur hidup daripada membeli tubuh baru yang lebih mahal daripada gaji sepanjang umur mereka.”

“Ha! Benar sekali!” Salak kawan-kawannya menyetujui, lalu tertawa keras-keras. “Apa gunanya punya tubuh sempurna, kalau tidak mampu membayarnya?”

Mungkin jika rekan-rekan kerjanya itu selamat dari tragedi beberapa jam sesudahnya—di mana besi penyangga yang baru dipasang itu tak mampu menahan beban dan ambruk menimpa semua pekerja—mereka akan mempertimbangkan kembali pernyataan mereka.

**< <oo>>**

 

“Dokter, apakah program itu masih mencari sukarelawan?”

Kalimatnya terbata-bata dan di tengah jalan wajahnya mengerut mengejang. Liur tumpah ruah. Tisu ditutulkan. Jonathan menghela napas dan menyelesaikan sisa pertanyaannya lewat tatapan. Apakah program ambisius itu masih membutuhkan kelinci percobaan? Orang yang bersedia meninggalkan tubuh lahiriah mereka untuk tinggal di dalam cangkang baru?

Mungkin jika rekan-rekan kerja Jonathan harus merasakan lumpuh seluruh tubuh seperti dirinya, mereka akan berpikir menjadi sukarelawan bukan hal yang terlalu buruk.

Dokter ahli saraf yang memegang kasusnya menaikkan alis. Cantik dan muda melebihi umurnya, hingga pantaslah ada rumor mengatakan ia telah menjajal prosedur transplantasi ciptaan timnya pada dirinya sendiri. Mata bidamnya berkilat cerdas, lebih tajam dari yang terlihat di televisi, dan Jonathan akan menertawakan ironi itu kalau dia bisa: betapa kemiskinan menghancurkan batas kasta dan mengirim kaum pemikir di media untuk mengurus pekerja kasar sepertinya.

“Mereka bukan hanya akan jadi sukarelawan. Kami akan mengasuransikan jasa mereka, dan memberikan tunjangan tetap selama masa adaptasi—dua sampai tiga tahun.”

Sang dokter amat mengharapkan sukarelawan untuk mewujudkan idenya dan sang pasien amat mengharapkan hidup baru yang tak terkekang oleh saraf-saraf mati. Dokter B.N. D’Aboville (yang nantinya Jonathan akan tahu merupakan singkatan dari Beauty Natalis D’Aboville) masuk ke bangsal untuk pemeriksaan rutin, dan keluar dengan sebuah kesepakatan.

 

**< <oo>>**

 

Lucunya, tes kesehatan justru membuatnya merasa seperti pesakitan. 

“Bagaimana, masih terasa sesak?”

“Menurutmu?” Ia melemparkan sebuah lirikan maut pada dokter muda yang mengurusi pemeriksaan rutinnya. Semaut yang bisa diusahakannya dalam kondisi terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit seperti selada layu, paling tidak. Masker yang menangkup separuh wajahnya seolah ogah-ogahan memompakan oksigen, dan ia masih mengkis-mengkis meski sudah tiga puluh menit terbaring anteng. Tes kardio sialan. Dan lebih sialan lagi dokter satu ini, yang menyuruhnya untuk “lebih cepat lagi, lebih lama, kau masih kuat” sampai paru-parunya nyaris meletus. Rasa-rasanya dia sedikit trauma dengan benda bernama  _treadmill_  sekarang.

“Lain kali kalau sudah tidak kuat, angkat tangan saja. Kami akan langsung menghentikan mesinnya,” lanjut dokter laki-laki berkulit legam itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Wajah Timur Tengahnya boleh tampan, tapi tingkahnya semena-mena. Setiap kali tes kesehatan, dia memperlakukannya seperti mainan.

“Saya tidak mempermainkan Anda. Tes-tes ini diperlukan untuk melihat sejauh mana tubuh Anda sudah beradaptasi,” Dokter itu menjawab pikirannya, yang tanpa sengaja ia engahkan keras-keras. “Dan lihat, hasilnya sudah keluar. Mau saya bacakan?”

Pertanyaan retoris. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengangkat bahu, membiarkan dokternya bicara, lagi-lagi dengan formalitas yang semakin menipis setelah sekian lama saling berkomunikasi.

“Baiklah. Kita mulai dari testimoni Anda dulu.” Sang dokter menekan tombol di map yang dibawanya dan data hologram terproyeksi ke udara—sebuah diagram anatomi tubuhnya dalam bentuk tiga dimensi, lengkap dengan kode-kode warna dan keterangan. Itu adalah testimoni yang diisinya tadi pagi, sebelum rangkaian tes melelahkan itu menderanya. “Di sini dikatakan Anda sudah bisa beraktivitas normal selama sepuluh sampai dua belas jam sehari. Frekuensi sesak napas berkurang, insomnia berkurang. Rata-rata tidur malam tujuh jam. Tulang Anda masih sering nyeri?”

“Hanya kalau kecapekan dan berdiri terlalu lama,” cengapnya, membetulkan letak masker yang tergeser saat ia bicara. “Tapi tolong jangan kurangi dulu dosis vitamin tulangnya.” Tanpa asupan vitamin itu, kadang rasanya tulangnya seperti mau rontok. Beberapa kali ia menangis dan membuat Mali amat ketakutan.

“Ya, vitamin tulang akan terus saya berikan. Tulang Anda masih terlalu kaku dan rapuh. Perbanyak latihan yoga dan jangan malas mengonsumsi makanan tinggi kalsium,” dokter itu berkata tajam, menatapnya dari balik kacamata klasik berbingkai besi. “Sudah tidak mual-mual lagi kan, kalau makan? Sudah bisa minum susu?”

“Sudah,” desahnya, diam-diam lega. Masa-masa mual itu sungguh neraka: ketika alat pencernaannya belum berfungsi secara optimal dan menolak mentah-mentah sembilan puluh persen substansi yang dimasukkan ke dalamnya. Ia terus muntah-muntah sampai perutnya kaku, dan ketika perutnya kaku ia makin susah bernapas. Belum lagi diare yang membuatnya praktis berkemah di toilet. Ugh.

“Bagus,” Dokter itu mengangguk-angguk, lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada si pasien. Ia menyentuhkan telunjuk pada jantung di hologram, yang kemudian menyala menunjukkan aliran darah. “Rekap tekanan darah harian Anda juga sudah cukup baik. Kita coba kurangi dosis anti koagulan dan penstabil tekanan darah, oke? Sebagai gantinya saya akan memberikan tablet penambah darah. Di sini empat kali tercatat hemoglobin Anda drop dalam sebulan ini,” alisnya berkerut namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia tahu, masih sulit bagi tubuhnya untuk menjaga hal-hal seperti itu. Untuk menata detak jantung agar tetap normal saja kadang butuh usaha. “Selanjutnya, paru-paru. Sampai sekarang paru-paru Anda masih—”

“—Payah,” sahutnya, setengah menggerutu. “Saya masih butuh paling tidak lima suntikan dalam sehari agar tidak sesak napas.” Mereka memang sudah memperingatkan bahwa paru-paru akan menjadi organ yang paling sulit stabil, tapi terkadang ia frustrasi juga. Capek sekali harus terbangun di tengah malam karena paru-parunya tidak kuat lagi memompa udara secara refleks, dan ia harus membatuk-batukkan diri agar otot alat pernapasan itu kembali “sadar”.

“Tidak apa-apa, itu normal,” komentar sang dokter sesuai dugaan. Si pasien hanya memutar bola mata dan melebih-lebihkan usahanya menarik napas dari masker oksigen. Sang dokter terkekeh. “Saya akan memberikan jenis obat suntik yang baru. Ini akan bertahan lebih lama dan membantu memperkuat dinding-dinding alveolus Anda.” Ia menekan kembali tombol di mapnya dan gambar hologram tertarik masuk ke dalam layar. “Secara keseluruhan hasil tes Anda mengalami peningkatan. Tubuh Anda sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan baik.”

“Hm….” Ia tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

Dokter muda itu tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk lengannya. “Istirahatlah dulu. Nanti kalau sudah baikan, Anda ambil obat di apotek, lalu temui Dokter D’Aboville untuk konsultasi akhir. Oke?”

“Hmm.”

Seolah ia bisa membangkang dari prosedur pemeriksaan mereka saja.

 

**< <oo>>**

 

Tim penari balet telah usai menampilkan tarian mereka. Hadirin bertepuk tangan meriah, para balerina bertutu hijau tosca berlarian ke belakang panggung dengan wajah berkilau oleh keringat namun sarat kepuasan dan kelegaan. Banyak dari mereka langsung menerima panggilan hologram dari keluarga yang menonton di bangku audiens, menyelamati dan memuji penampilan mereka.

Mali duduk di bangku panjang dekat loker kostum, menjaga ekspresi agar gurunya yang agak neurotik tidak menangkap kegelisahannya. Dua acara lagi, lalu gilirannya membawakan pidato. Belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa orang yang dinantinya akan datang. Di perutnya mulai menggeliat sesuatu yang tidak nyaman: campuran antara kecewa bahwa penampilannya mungkin tak disaksikan, dan lega—bahwa seandainya ia melakukan kesalahan, mungkin tidak ada yang cukup mengenalnya untuk ingat.

Sang pembawa acara di pangung depan mengumumkan pertunjukkan selanjutnya (drama musikal pendek yang disadur dari sebuah novel klasik, “Harry Potter”). Hadirin terdengar riuh sementara para pemain berjubah hitam bertopi tinggi saling berjubel di sayap panggung, menanti giliran tampil. Mali menarik napas dalam-dalam dan meloncat berdiri, melangkah menuju toilet di ujung ruangan dekat dapur.

Ruangan dengan tiga bilik WC itu sepi. Dinding-dinding putih gadingnya seolah menyerap hingar bingar dunia luar, seperti saluran air menyedot genangan dari toilet bocor. Gemercik keran bergema nyaring, memantul dari keempat sisi dan menyergap telinga seperti panah. Mali membasuh wajah, dingin air mendinginkan pipinya yang mulai gerah oleh gamang.

Ia membuka mata ketika tetes air terakhir tersingkir dari mukanya. Di cermin yang telah mengelupas oleh embun, sepasang mata biru balas memandangnya. Rambut pirang. Rahang kuat, hidung lurus, garis-garis wajah yang begitu dikenalnya—baik dari miliknya sendiri maupun dari yang lebih tua.

Jantung Mali berdesir oleh rasa rindu sekaligus bahagia. Betapa ia selalu tersenyum melihat refleksinya sendiri, diingatkan bahwa saat dewasa nanti, ia akan tumbuh persis seperti papanya.

 

**< <oo>>**

 

**Prosedur transplantasi tubuh**

**Pasal 1**

  1.   Penerima adalah pihak yang akan memperoleh tubuh baru melalui prosedur transplantasi.
  2.   Tubuh Lahiriah adalah tubuh Penerima sebelum melakukan transplantasi.
  3.   Donor adalah tubuh, baik berupa tubuh asli yang diperoleh melalui prosedur donasi tubuh, tubuh artifisial yang disediakan oleh Tim berdasarkan perjanjian yang mengikat dengan Penerima, maupun gabungan antara keduanya; yang akan dihuni oleh Penerima melalui prosedur transplantasi.
  4.   Tim adalah Tim Dokter dari Pusat Inovasi dan Pengembangan Kesehatan.
  5.   Jiwa adalah kesadaran, pikiran, memori, dan seluruh kehidupan batin dan yang menyebabkan hidup Penerima yang akan ditransfer ke dalam tubuh Donor.
  6.   Prosedur adalah Prosedur Transplantasi Tubuh yang dilaksanakan untuk memindahkan jiwa Penerima dari Tubuh Lahiriah ke dalam Donor melalui teknologi _Multiple Inter Neuro Transfer_ (MINT).
  7.   Hal-hal mengenai Prosedur MINT diatur lebih lanjut dalam Lampiran I.



**Pasal 2**

  1.   Penerima memiliki hak untuk memilih dan/atau menyediakan tubuh Donor yang akan ia gunakan, dengan memenuhi persyaratan tertentu dan setelah melaksanakan prosedur pemeriksaan dan kompatibilitas fisik.
  2.   Dalam hal tubuh Donor yang dipilih dan/atau disediakan oleh Penerima tidak memenuhi persyaratan, Tim berdasarkan kewenangannya berhak untuk menyediakan tubuh Donor yang memenuhi kriteria kompatibilitas demi menjamin kelancaran dan keberhasilan Prosedur.
  3.   Hal-hal mengenai persyaratan penyediaan Donor diatur lebih lanjut dalam Lampiran II.



**Pasal 3**  

  1.   Fungsi biologis Tubuh Lahiriah akan berhenti secara medis pada kesempatan pertama atau waktu terdekat dari kesempatan pertama setelah Jiwa dipindahkan ke dalam Donor.
  2.   Tim tidak bertanggungjawab atas kejadian sebagaimana yang dimaksud dalam ayat (1), dan terlepas dari kewajiban melakukan usaha resusitasi terhadapnya.
  3.   Dalam hal Prosedur telah selesai dilaksanakan, Penerima dianggap telah berpindah ke dalam Donor dan segala tindakan medis yang mengikuti akan diberikan kepada tubuh baru tersebut.



 

Sekilas, prosedur itu nampak sederhana. Dokter D’Aboville pun menjelaskan tanpa bahasa langit, membantu Jonathan menyusun pemahaman sederhana untuk menjelaskannya pada Mali.

“Perlu Anda ingat, ini adalah proses jangka panjang,” sang dokter menekankan untuk kesekian kalinya, “Untuk satu bulan pertama Anda akan diharuskan untuk menjalani rawat inap, dengan perawatan dan pengawasan intensif oleh tim dokter. Setelah itu, sesuai perkembangan kondisi Anda, kita dapat memulai program rawat jalan dan kontrol mingguan selama satu tahun. Intensitas kontrol dan pengobatan akan berangsur-angsur dikurangi sementara Anda beradaptasi dengan tubuh baru Anda, tetapi Anda tetap harus melakukan cek kesehatan sampai lima tahun ke depan.”

“…Tunjangan…?” Jonathan mengupayakan kata kunci itu keluar dari mulutnya yang tak mau bekerja sama. Dokternya mengangguk.

“Tunjangan akan diberikan per bulan selama masa transisi, dihitung tiga tahun sejak prosedur dimulai.”

“Ah—a… su…ransi?”

“Dalam hal terjadi kejadian tidak terduga, ganti rugi berupa asuransi pendidikan sebagai ganti asuransi jiwa, akan dicairkan untuk putra Anda, Mali, sesuai kesepakatan.”

Itu saja yang penting. Perkara ia selamat atau tidak sesungguhnya bukan prioritas. Jonathan ingin tetap hidup bersama putranya, tentu. Ia pun tak tega jika membayangkan Mali akan hidup sendirian. Tapi jika hidupnya—dalam kemungkinan terburuk—harus ditukar dengan masa depan putranya, ia tak masalah. Lagipula, bukankah masih ada kemungkinan ia akan hidup kembali: dengan tubuh sempurna, muda, dan tanpa cacat?

_Saya, Jonathan Abramson, mengetahui, memahami, dan mengakui segala jenis dan lingkup resiko yang akan saya terima dalam menjalani prosedur ini. Saya memahami bahwa resiko ini termasuk, tetapi tidak terbatas pada: gangguan pernapasan, gangguan pencernaan, gangguan psikomotor, mual-mual, aritmia dan takikardia, kelelahan dan gangguan lainnya, stroke, paralisis, dan kematian._

“Apakah Anda menyetujui kesepakatan ini?”

_Saya, bertandatangan di bawah ini, menyatakan dan menjamin bahwa saya telah membaca dan memahami pernyataan tersebut di atas, dan menerima serta menyetujui persyaratan di dalamnya._

“Ya.”

Dokter D’Aboville sebagai perwakilan Tim, seorang ahli hukum, dan dua orang saksi menyaksikannya menandatangani kontrak—mendata sidik mata dan jari, dibantu seorang perawat yang menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang telah mati.

 

**< <oo>>**

 

“Jadi nanti Papa akan dioperasi, dan mendapatkan tubuh baru.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Yang tidak mirip dengan Papa sama sekali?”

Tubuh Donor dapat dimodifikasi sesuai keinginan Penerima, tapi untuk kali ini, sebagai praktek pertama, tim dokter telah menyiapkan tubuh yang paling sesuai dengan kondisi gelombang otak dan kesehatan Jonathan, demi kemungkinan keberhasilan yang lebih besar.

Membayangkan harus menjelaskan sepanjang itu sudah membuat Jonathan lelah duluan. Bibirnya mulai berkedut-kedut. Ia hanya mampu menggeser kepala sedikit sebagai pengganti anggukan. “Mmhm.”

“Oh.”

Mali menatap papanya yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang Rumah Sakit, tak mampu bergerak barang sedikit tanpa bantuan atau otot-ototnya akan berkontraksi. Tiga bulan sudah ia begini, dan meskipun Mali berlagak tidak tahu, hati kecilnya memahami bahwa kondisi itu akan permanen. Dikuncinya pandang dengan mata papanya (identik dengan miliknya) yang tinggal satu, dan Mali membaca permohonan dan keputusasaan di sana.

‘ _Aku membutuhkan restumu_ ,’ mata tunggal itu berkata, nampak kesepian setelah pasangannya selama tiga puluh dua tahun direnggut oleh kepingan besi yang merobeknya. ‘ _Aku menginginkan ini, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tak mau_.’

“Yah, yang penting Papa tetaplah Papa, kan?”

Ia memalsukan senyum, meriangkan nada—sesuatu yang telah begitu sering dilakukannya hingga ia sendiri kadang tertipu. Wajah Jonathan yang miring tertarik dalam senyum lega yang lucu. Perut Mali teremas sedih karenanya.

“Lalu, seperti apa tubuh Papa yang baru ini?”

Ia menyukai mata langit papanya, rambut matahari dan hidung lurusnya. Rahang tegas dan garis muka yang identik dengan miliknya. Namun, jika demi kebahagiaan Papa, Mali rela mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada wajah itu—wajah yang selalu diimpikannya saat berkaca.

 

**< <oo>>**

 

Kartu Transportasinya tertinggal. Mali tidak bisa naik kereta atau bus. Pilihan satu-satunya adalah memanfaatkan kakinya, maka ia terus berlari. Melintasi jalan lengang di kompleks hunian, kawasan akademik yang terlarang bagi kendaraan, sampai distrik perkantoran dan industri, di mana segelintir orang yang beruntung bekerja di balik gedung-gedung pencakar langit bertenaga surya.

Mali terus berlari, tali sepatunya yang kendur menampar-nampar mata kaki, tas punggung berisi seragam dan beberapa potong pakaian berguncang menghantam bahu. Tak ada yang peduli.

Mali terus berlari, airmatanya tak pernah berhenti mengalir sedari awal ia meninggalkan rumah tadi pagi.

Seandainya ia bisa mengubah masa lalu.

Seandainya ia tidak merestui keputusan Papa.

Ia tidak akan ditinggal sendirian seperti ini.

 

**< <oo>>**

“Lihat, Mali. Itu tubuh baru papamu.”

Mereka membawanya ke sebuah ruangan dingin yang mirip ruangan bayi di Rumah Sakit. Kecuali bahwa bayi yang ada di situ bukan benar-benar “bayi”. Itu adalah orang dewasa, tertidur di dalam tabung kaca bening berisi cairan. Ada sesuatu yang mirip selang dari kulit tertancap di pusarnya—kata Dokter D’Aboville dan Dokter Willow itu adalah pusar sintetis untuk menyalurkan nutrisi pada tubuh itu sebelum diisi jiwa. Di bagian bawah tabung terdapat sederet kombinasi huruf-angka dan barcode.

**LIVE.00.10-200-18.A.135XY:ON.**

Mali tahu dia seharusnya terkesima, tetapi sejujurnya ia justru ketakutan.

“Dia lebih muda dari Papa,” Mali berkomentar, penolakan paling halus. Kepala tubuh tak dikenal itu bergerak-gerak sedikit, rambutnya (ikal, cokelat gelap, panjang sebahu—sama sekali berbeda dengan rambut Papa yang terang dan pendek rapi) melambai-lambai di sekitar wajahnya seperti halo dari tentakel. Tubuh itu melayang dengan lengan dan kaki menggantung lemas, dan Mali merasa sedang menonton pertunjukkan mayat yang mati tenggelam.

“Tentu saja dia lebih muda,” Dokter D’Aboville tertawa, menepuk-nepuk kepala Mali seolah ia adalah anak anjing yang lucu. Mali suka ketika papanya melakukan itu, tetapi dokter ini membuatnya risih. Disingkirkannya tangan berkuteks itu dengan senyum sopan, namun sang dokter nampaknya tidak menyadari penolakannya. “Tujuan dari program ini adalah memberi kesempatan bagi orang-orang untuk memperoleh tubuh baru. Tubuh yang lebih sehat, lebih muda, lebih kuat. Apa gunanya memakai tubuh yang sudah tua?”

“Papa tidak tua kok,” Mali mengoreksi, agak tersinggung. “Tubuh ini saja yang terlalu muda. Dia cocoknya jadi kakakku.” Akan bagaimana setelah ini? Benarkah ini akan menjadi hari-hari terakhir Mali melihat papanya sebagai papanya—dengan mata yang seperti menangkap lautan dan tangan besar hangat dan bahu lurus lebar, sosok yang ia impikan saat ia tumbuh dewasa kelak?

Semua orang bilang Papa akan tetaplah Papa meski dalam tubuh orang asing, tetapi bagaimana jika itu seperti makan es krim _cone_ , yang rasanya jadi tidak terlalu enak kalau dimakan dari mangkok? Bagaimana kalau ada yang berubah?

“Apa kamu khawatir?” Pertanyaan Dokter Willow begitu halus, tidak menghakimi. Mata gelapnya mengebor ke dalam otak Mali dan bocah itu bergerak-gerak gelisah, mendadak sungkan berbohong karena tahu ia pasti akan ketahuan.

“Sedikit. Rasanya sangat aneh,” Mali menjawab, mengangkat bahu. “Tapi dia akan tetap Papa, kan? TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG BERUBAH.” Ia menekankan kalimat itu kuat-kuat untuk menunjukkan dia sangat paham, juga meyakinkan dirinya sendiri yang masih goyah. Saat kau mengucapkan sesuatu dengan keras dan mantap, maka hal itu akan jadi nyata.

“Tentu saja,” Dokter Willow tersenyum dan meremas tangannya lembut, namun pada saat bersamaan tidak memandangnya remeh sebagai anak kecil—tidak seperti pandangan Dokter D’Aboville yang kadang membuat Mali merasa dianggap bodoh. “Dia akan tetap papamu. Selalu, seperti selama ini.”

Saat kembali ke bangsal, Mali mendapati Papa tengah tertidur. Segala tes yang harus dijalaninya menjelang operasi membuatnya kelelahan. Mali merangkak naik ke ranjang pelan-pelan, menangkup pipi papanya dalam kedua tangan. Merasakan gelitik tunas-tunas jenggot yang belum dicukur. Kelembutan dan kehangatan kulitnya.

Ia mencatat semuanya: kerut di ujung mata, bintik-bintik matahari yang tersebar seperti jembatan melintasi hidungnya. Bibirnya dan bagaimana ia tersenyum sebelum sakit, keras kapal di tangannya. Mali mengingat semuanya, bersumpah tidak akan lupa, dan saat ia berbaring memeluk Papa, ia membayangkan dua lengan kuat yang merengkuhnya, bagaimana dada Papa yang lebar melindungi dadanya yang kecil.

Mali memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tubuh yang telah ia jadikan sandaran sepanjang hidupnya.  

 

**< <oo>>**

 

Dokter D’Aboville, seperti biasa, tampil lebih muda daripada usianya. Tak heran jika ia dirumorkan macam-macam. Tubuh-tubuh hasil transplantasi biasanya tampil dalam usia awal dua puluhan, dan dokter D’Aboville nampak belia dengan perawakan jangkung langsing dan rambut hitam mengkilat meski ia, sebagai Ketua Tim, adalah yang paling senior di antara semuanya.

“Bagaimana perkembangan program ini?” Ia berbasa-basi sejenak setelah sesi konsultasinya selesai (hanya nasehat untuk menjaga kebugaran tubuh seperti biasa). Ia telah memutuskan untuk menyudahi pemakaian masker oksigennya, meski dadanya masih terasa berat dan pedih. Dia dikejar waktu, banyak yang harus dia lakukan hari ini.

Bibir Dokter D’Aboville yang bergincu terang menungging dalam senyum. “Baik. Kami terus melakukan perbaikan dan penyempurnaan. Ada tiga Penerima lagi setelah Anda. Prosedur mereka berjalan lancar, operasi sukses.”

“Saya turut senang,” sahutnya, tulus dari hati walaupun wajahnya tetap sedikit judes. Bukan salahnya ia mendapat wajah seperti itu.

“Terima kasih. Ini semua berkat Anda juga.” Lalu, nyaris tanpa disadarinya, dokter itu melemparkan pandang minta maaf. “Seandainya kami dapat memberikan hal yang sama—”

“Sudahlah. Sejauh yang saya tahu Mali sudah belajar menerima. Uang asuransi juga cair, dia tidak perlu khawatir soal pendidikan lagi. Itu yang penting, bukan?”

‘ _Kaulah tujuan hidupku. Aku tidak akan ada di sini jika bukan untukmu_.’

“Jika menurut Anda demikian,” Dokter D’Aboville melirikkan mata ke kanan menghindari tatapannya, sejenak aura percaya dirinya memudar. Topik itu selalu terlalu sensitif bagi egonya. Kemudian, seakan menyadari bahwa suasana mendadak mulai canggung, perempuan itu berdeham untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Oh, dan saya dengar, hari ini hari kelulusan Mali?”

Dia mengangguk. “Ya. Dia akan membawakan pidato sebagai lulusan terbaik.” Melirik jam dinding. “Dan omong-omong soal itu, saya harus pergi sekarang atau saya akan terlambat.” Menggunakan lengan kursi sebagai penyangga, ia mulai bangkit berdiri. Lututnya masih sering gemetar kalau harus berdiri tiba-tiba.

Dokternya mengangguk dan tersenyum, seolah memberi restu. “Sampaikan selamat kami untuknya.”

“Jangan hanya selamat saja, beri dia hadiah,” balasnya bercanda sambil menjabat tangan sang dokter. Perempuan itu terkekeh, menggelengkan kepala.

“Tunggu saja kejutan dari kami. Mali anak kesayangan semua anggota Tim, kami tidak akan membiarkan dia merayakan kelulusan tanpa hadiah.”

Suara musik klasik di ruangan Dokter D’Aboville mengalun lembut sebelum terpotong pintu yang menutup. Ia berjalan cepat melintasi koridor, tangan di dalam saku jaket, menghangatkan jemari sekaligus memegangi kantong obat agar tak terjatuh. Waktu penampilan Mali tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi. Semoga ia tidak sesak napas di tengah jalan.

 

**< <oo>>**

Dia terbangun dan rasa sakit memuai di sepanjang tubuhnya. Dadanya seperti ditimpa batu besar, otaknya membengkak terisi air, tulangnya beku, napasnya hilang—

“Papa…?”

Wajah Mali masuk dalam jangkauan pandang. Jonathan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk menghalau sakit yang menderanya.

Ditariknya bibir asing itu dalam senyum.

“Hei.”

Suaranya terdengar lain. Mali memeluknya.

 

**< <oo>>**

 

Papanya selalu memeluknya.

Selalu, sampai terkadang Mali risih dan malu.

Papanya selalu menciumnya.

Di pipi, dahi, rambut, ciuman lembut penuh rasa sayang, ciuman jahil dengan meniupkan udara saat bibirnya menempel di kulit, menimbulkan bunyi lucu dan rasa geli sampai Mali tergelak-gelak.

Papanya selalu memujinya. Menepuk kepalanya dan berkata, “Kerja bagus!” Mengangkatnya ke udara dan berseru, “Jagoan Papa memang hebat!”

Papa tidak pernah membentak. Tidak bersungut-sungut meskipun lelah. Menyapanya selamat pagi, tidak menyebutnya nakal.

Mata Papa sebiru langit musim panas, rambutnya seterang matahari di siang bolong. Wajah yang identik dengannya dalam versi lebih tua.

“Dia bukan papaku.”

Orang asing di rumah itu telah merenggut Papa selamanya.

 

**< <oo>>**

 

Jam alarm berbunyi dan Jonathan bangkit dari kematian.

Atau, begitulah rasanya setiap pagi. Seolah nyawanya berusaha lepas setiap kali tubuhnya melesak dalam tidur, Jonathan mendapati dirinya berjuang untuk sekedar membuka mata. Tangan dan kakinya mendingin sepanjang malam, tidak peduli berapa lapis selimut yang dipakainya. Paru-parunya mengkeret. ia menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar mandi untuk suntikan pagi dan berjengit menatap bayangannya yang sekuyu mayat.

“Selamat pagi, Papa.”

Di dapur aroma telur rebus dan susu menggolak perutnya dan ia mendadak merasa jengkel melihat Mali mengerjakan sesuatu di meja makan.

“Sedang apa kamu?” Tanyanya, terhuyung ke konter dan mulai mengobrak-abrik mencari sebungkus kopi instan. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat, tangannya gemetar tak sabar mencari pelarian.

“Mengerjakan PR.”

“PR?” Ia membanting pintu konter dengan frustrasi. Di mana kopi sial itu?! “Kenapa tidak dikerjakan tadi malam? Kamu bisa terlambat ke sekolah!”

Mali meliriknya dengan kesengitan yang tidak repot-repot disembunyikan. “Aku tidak akan terlambat, kok. Sudah biasa begini.”

“Kebiasaan jelek jangan diteruskan.” Jonathan mengerutkan kening tak setuju, “Lagipula, tidak sopan mengerjakan sesuatu sambil makan. Di meja makan, lagi.”

“Iya Pa. Maaf.” Tapi anak itu bahkan tidak mendongak atau berhenti menulis. Jonathan menarik napas dalam-dalam (dadanya perih seakan ia berusaha menghirup air), memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan diri.

“Omong-omong, kamu lihat kopinya di mana?” Ia bertanya dalam nada lebih kasual, memijit-mijit kening dengan gerakan memutar. “Rasanya kemarin Papa taruh di sini.”

Mali menghela napas keras-keras seperti orangtua yang lelah dengan tingkah polah anaknya. “Papa kan, tidak boleh minum kopi.”

“Ya, tapi Papa pusing kalau tidak minum.”

“Papa pusing karena kebanyakan kafein. Harusnya Papa banyak minum air putih.”

“Jangan menasehati orangtua, Mali,” tukas Jonathan datar, “Tunggu. Jangan-jangan kamu yang menyembunyikan kopinya ya?”

Ia menerima sungutan yang sangat menjengkelkan dari bocah sepuluh tahun itu. Dengan kasar Mali meletakkan pena tabletnya di meja lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar, keluar lagi dengan membawa serenteng kopi. Dihempaskannya kopi itu ke konter tanpa kata-kata.

Kepala Jonathan mendidih. “Hei! Kenapa dilempar-lempar begitu? Bungkusnya bisa sobek!”

Tubuh kecil Mali terlonjak, kaget dengan bentakan yang tiba-tiba. Matanya membulat sebesar telur mata sapi dan Jonathan menangkap ketakutan liar di dalamnya yang membuatnya merasa bersalah, tetapi sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata wajah mungil itu berubah menjadi  rengut dalam—seakan si pemilik berusaha menekuk muka mempertemukan dahi dengan dagu. “Biar saja! Biar sobek semuanya sekalian!” Tukas Mali kasar, menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai seperti tokoh dongeng Rumpelstiltskin.

Lupakan rasa bersalah. Si tengil ini benar-benar mengujinya.

“Anak nakal! Berani kamu bicara sama Papa seperti itu?!”

Bahu Mali melengkung naik dengan defensif, rahangnya gemetar dalam persiapan melontarkan jawaban nakal lagi. Jonathan menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencari cadangan udara kalau-kalau ia harus beradu debat dengan anaknya. Sepagi ini. Dia bahkan belum mandi.

Kenapa belakangan ini Mali jadi susah diatur?

“Kau bukan Papaku.”

Kalimat itu melesat dari mulut Mali, menyeruduk seperti banteng yang mengamuk. Mata birunya menyipit penuh kemarahan di bawah alis yang berkerut, tatapannya begitu menuduh. Begitu menohok sampai Jonathan hanya mengerjap goyah.

“Apa?”

“Kau bukan Papa!” Jerit Mali naik pitam, tangannya bergerak cepat dan melemparkan rentengan bungkus kopi ke wajah Jonathan. Belum sempat ia mengelak, bocah itu sudah menerjangnya, menjerit-jerit liar.

“Di mana dia?! Di mana Papa?!”

Tinju kecil yang biasa memijit hilang penatnya kini memukul-mukul dengan niat melukai, cakaran dan gigitan dikirim bertubi-tubi bersama jerit lengking memekakkan. Jonathan kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terlentang di lantai, Mali menindih dan menyerangnya sekuat tenaga.

“Mali, berhenti!” Ia berusaha menangkap lengan kurus yang bergerak membabi buta menghajarnya. “Cukup! Mali!”

Anak itu terus menjerit-jerit, bukan lagi anak yang bertingkah lebih dewasa daripada umurnya. Airmata membasahi wajahnya yang memerah, giginya mengatup-ngatup marah.

“Papa! Di mana dia?! DI MANA?! Kembalikan Papaku! KEMBALIKAN PAPAKU!”

 

**< <oo>>**

 

“Ada yang salah dengan saya. Benar kan?”

Wajah Dokter D’Aboville dalam video hologram itu mengangkat alis, bertanya “Apa maksudmu?” tanpa kata-kata—namun entah bagaimana Jonathan tahu itu hanyalah ketidaktahuan palsu.

“Sesuatu terjadi saat operasi. Ya kan?”

“Saya tidak mengerti apa maksud Anda.”

“Jangan pura-pura bodoh!” Sergah Jonathan, tinju mengepal, memukul meja makan. Alat pemancar berguncang sedikit, wajah yang diproyeksikannya mengabur sejenak sebelum kembali stabil. “Ini ada dalam kontrak, bukan? Kalian berjanji akan bersikap terbuka atas prosedur yang saya jalani! Kalian akan memberitahu saya segalanya, sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban! Mana buktinya?!”

Dokter D’Aboville bergeming dengan topeng impasifnya. Jonathan mendadak merasa perutnya dikail-kail. Mungkinkah ada siasat dalam perjanjian yang disetujuinya dengan tergesa-gesa? Mungkinkah ada kebocoran dalam pakta yang nampak menguntungkan baginya itu, dan kini sang dokter dan timnya lepas tangan?

“Saya sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud Anda,” perempuan yang ia hubungi lewat nomor darurat itu berujar, perlahan-lahan seolah memastikan Jonathan mendengar dan menangkap maksudnya. “Tolong jelaskan secara lebih terinci. Komplain tentang apa ini? Saya kira Anda sudah paham bahwa tubuh Anda memang akan merasakan sakit yang kontinyu selama masa adaptasi. Rasa sakit ini termasuk, tetapi tidak terbatas pada—”

“Bukan itu yang saya permasalahkan!” tukas Jonathan jengkel, merasa diperlakukan seperti udik yang tolol. Dokter itu hanya mengutip kata-kata dalam perjanjian!

“Lantas?”

Mendadak Jonathan merasa amat lelah, seolah seluruh energi dicucup dari ubun-ubunnya. Bukan karena sepagian ini ia menyentak-nyentak sampai tensinya naik. Kelelahan itu datang dari suatu tempat yang lebih dalam daripada fisik.

Ia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas berat. Tubuhnya masih muda, tapi ia merasa sangat tua.

“Ini tentang Mali,” gumamnya, mengusap wajah untuk mengembalikan sedikit fokus. Ia duduk bersandar pada kursi makan namun rasanya ia _masih butuh duduk_. “Sejak operasi itu saya merasa aneh. Saya ingat Mali adalah putra saya semata wayang. Ingat tentang ibunya yang meninggal saat Mali baru berusia dua tahun. Saya ingat makanan kesukaannya, ketakutan-ketakutannya, rankingnya dari tahun ke tahun, alergi debunya. Tapi—” Di sini ia tercekat, campuran rasa frustrasi, malu, dan bersalah. Namun ia tahu bahwa perasaan itu nyata.

“—tapi saya tidak bisa menyayanginya, tidak seperti dulu. Saya ingat dulu sangat mencintainya, tapi itu hanya seperti mimpi. Setiap kali melihatnya saya merasa asing dan—”

_Kau bukan papaku! Mana dia?! Mana Papa?! Kembalikan Papa!_

“—Mali juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia tahu saya bukan saya yang dulu—tidak, dia tahu…” Ia menelan ludah susah payah, pahit obat menyelak tenggorokan. “…dia tahu saya bukan Jonathan.”

 

**< <oo>>**

 

Operasi berjalan dengan lancar. Jonathan berhasil melakukan transplantasi tubuh baru tanpa kendala berarti. Kondisi tubuhnya stabil—tekanan darah, denyut jantung, pernapasan; semua normal dan terkendali. Aktivitas otak terpantau dengan baik, tidak ada tanda-tanda defisiensi. Tim Dokter berjaga dua puluh empat jam mengawasi grafik anatominya, jantung meletup-letup bergantian oleh rasa tegang dan senang ketika Jonathan melalui jam-jam kristisnya tahap demi tahap.

Namun kelegaan itu tidak bertahan lama.

Empat puluh delapan jam setelah operasi, kondisi Jonathan mulai berbalik menurun. Dimulai dengan adanya indikasi gangguan ginjal yang menyebabkan urinnya berwarna kecokelatan, kemudian paru-parunya yang melemah. Tiga kali ia mengalami henti napas hingga akhirnya Tim memutuskan untuk memasang ventilator. Suhu tubuhnya menurun pelan tetapi pasti meskipun para dokter telah melakukan berbagai upaya preventif, dan puncaknya pada pukul sebelas malam berikutnya—

“Beri satu ampul epi!”

“ _Charge_  ke 350 Joule.  _Clear_!”

Dokter D’Aboville memantau ritme jantung Jonathan. Masih V Fib—ritme yang fatal, di mana jantung berfibrilasi secara tidak teratur alih-alih berdenyut. Petugas pemantau respiratori memberikan bantuan pernapasan melalui pipa ET, sementara perawatnya menyiapkan satu ampul bicarb untuk menyeimbangkan pH dan atropine untuk mempercepat denyut jantung.

“Naikkan ke tiga enam puluh.  _Charge_!”

Semua petugas medis mundur ketika tubuh Jonathan tersentak naik. Matanya terbuka oleh refleks otot dan sesaat ritme jantungnya berubah normal. Sepasang bola cokelat terang itu menatap Dokter D’Aboville dalam intensitas yang merindingkan bulu roma dan sang dokter bersumpah pasiennya itu benar-benar sadar dalam sekian detik yang terasa bagai selamanya. Kemudian monitor mulai berdenging berbahaya lagi dan mata itu membalik ke belakang, cairan kecokelatan mengalir keluar dari mulut Jonathan yang terbuka.

Para dokter mendesiskan serapah. Semua bergerak cepat dalam kesigapan refleks, mengelap, menyuntik, memompa. Denging defibrilator menusuk seperti jarum kecil menyakitkan di antara perintah-perintah tegas, begitu tegas hingga terdengar seperti amarah.

“ _Charge_!”

Tubuh Jonathan melonjak. Monitor menunjukkan garis lurus.       

 

**< <oo>>**

“Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu saya?”

Jantung tubuhnya sempat terhenti setelah operasi. Jonathan sempat mati.

“Karena setelah itu kami dapat menstabilkan Anda, dan tidak ada lagi komplikasi. Itu adalah hal yang wajar. Kami mencatatnya dalam rekaman medis Anda, tetapi kami tidak melihat ada perubahan yang berarti.”

Kecuali kenyataan bahwa Jonathan mungkin tidak hidup kembali. Bahwa mungkin dalam sekian menit itu sesuatu terjadi di luar kuasa teknologi medis dan logika sains. Mungkin ada jiwa lain yang tercipta begitu cepatnya, mendorong eksistensi Jonathan dari tubuh yang bukan miliknya begitu cepat dan mengambil alih kontrol.

“Atau mungkin Anda MEMANG Jonathan,” Dokter D’Aboville menegaskan, masih terlalu keras kepala dan terpukul untuk menyadari ide besarnya telah gagal. Bicaranya tenang, nadanya menentramkan, meskipun mereka berdua tidak tahu siapa yang berusaha ia tentramkan di sini. “Anda hanya belum mendapatkan kembali… ah. Naluri alamiah Anda. Kedekatan emosional yang tumbuh karena berada di dekat Mali selama bertahun-tahun….”

Ia menggeleng, bibirnya menekuk dalam seringai skeptis yang sinis. “Anda seharusnya lebih tahu. Insting itu bukan ada dalam badan, tapi dalam jiwa. Dia tidak akan hilang begitu saja.”

 _Aku bukan Jonathan_ , kata-kata itu kembali terngiang, semakin dipikirkan semakin kental keabsahannya. Seperti seorang amnesia yang perlahan mengingat kembali masa lalu dari kepingan-kepingan memori, menemukan jalan ke identitasnya seperti mengejar lentera. Kecuali bahwa menyadari ia bukan Jonathan tidak membawanya ke mana-mana selain kebingungan yang lebih mendalam.

_Jika bukan Jonathan, lalu siapa dia?_

“Siapapun Anda sekarang, Anda terlahir dari tekad dan cinta Jonathan pada putranya,” ujar Dokter D’Aboville tiba-tiba, seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terungkap. Seakan menolak dipersalahkan atas bukti kegagalan dan ingin menutupi luka, menyamarkan lebar yang sesungguhnya. “Itulah tujuan hidup Anda, mencintai dan menjaga Mali dengan seluruh hidup Anda.”

Dia tertawa kasar. “Lalu bagaimana jika saya tidak sanggup? Bagaimana jika saya menginginkan hidup saya sendiri?”

“Mali adalah hidup Anda,” Sang dokter menamparnya dengan kata-kata faktual. Dingin, tanpa emosi, sebagaimana paramedis dilatih untuk menyampaikan berita duka. “Banyak orang terlahir tanpa mengetahui tujuan hidup mereka. Tapi Anda tahu. Anda tidak akan ada di sini karena alasan lain.”

Jawaban itu membuatnya marah. Ia menghantam mati proyektor video tanpa permisi. Wajah Dokter D’Aboville menghilang dari pandangan. Ia melolong, meraung, meneriakkan segala kemarahannya pada dunia, tempat yang menariknya muncul tanpa diminta.

Kemudian tubuhnya mengejang, paru-parunya mengkeret, udara berhenti masuk ke sistemnya. Ia jatuh telungkup, tulang-tulangnya meleleh, darah membludak dari hidung.

Ia merangkak seperti makhluk setengah hidup ke kamar mandi, menuang belasan pil ke telapak tangannya yang dingin gemetar dan menelan mereka seperti menelan biji kehidupan.

.

**< o>**

 

**eidôlôn (greek)**

 “ _something that possesses living beings, often uncalled and unrecognized by the vessel and caused the vessel to develop uncharacteristic behaviors._

_Ghost,_

_phantom_.”

**< o>**

.

 

“Acara selanjutnya, pidato penutupan dari lulusan terbaik Akademi, Mali Abramson.”

Auditorium tergerak oleh tepukan formal ala kadarnya. Kali ini bukan penampilan berkelompok, tidak banyak orangtua yang bersemangat menunggu penampilan putra-putrinya seperti yang tadi-tadi. Ditambah dengan embel-embel “lulusan terbaik”, semakin jarang pula yang memberi aplaus dengan sukarela. Meski banyak yang tidak mampu menunjukkan itu di depan anak-anaknya, bagi para orangtua anak-anaknya tetap nomor satu.

Namun tentu saja Mali tidak sempat memikirkan hal itu. Semenjak drama musikal berakhir gurunya sudah ribut mewanti-wanti, membantu merapikan jas dan dasinya yang sudah rapi dan memaksanya gladi resik pidato seakan Mali mungkin saja masih kurang persiapan. Guru itu membuatnya merasa jengkel dan diremehkan, maka ketika pembawa acara memanggil namanya, ia menyambut waktu tampilnya di panggung dengan sukacita.

Mali berdiri di podium, sebuah bangku kecil dilapisi beledu kuning telah khusus disediakan sebagai pijakan. Wajah-wajah orangtua di hadapannya nyaris temaram, efek pencahayaan yang dibuat sedemikian rupa untuk memfokuskan perhatian pada para penampil, sekaligus membantu meringankan demam panggung.

Deret kursi pertama dikhususkan bagi tamu undangan. Komite sekolah, donatur terbesar, Kepala Sekolah, orangtua murid berprestasi, dan—

—orangtua lulusan terbaik.

Kursi yang disediakan di pojok nomor tiga dari kiri itu kosong. Mali menelan ludah, melupakan semua perasaan yang mungkin muncul.

Angkat dagu. Busungkan dada. Senyum.

“Selamat siang dan salam sejahtera, hadirin sekalian….”

 

**< <oo>>**

 

“Sesuatu terjadi saat masa transisi.”

“Mereka tidak tahu efek sampingnya akan begini.”

“Secara teknis harusnya ini tidak mungkin terjadi, tapi seperti yang kau tahu. Ini percobaan.”

Ia menghela napas berat. “Maafkan aku.”

Mali meniliknya dengan ribuan emosi terpancar dalam mata kaleidoskopnya. Terguncang, marah, sedih, kecewa; seakan ia berharap dugaannya salah—bahwa orang di hadapannya masih tetap ayahnya, bahwa tuduhannya hanya berdasar emosi belaka—dan kini setelah mengetahui kebenaran ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di meja makan tapi sekonyong-konyong keduanya merasa begitu jauh dan sendirian.

“Jadi itu benar. Kau bukan papaku.” Akhirnya ia menegaskan vonis itu.

“Maafkan aku.” Walaupun ia sendiri sesungguhnya tak rela meminta maaf. Kenapa ia harus memohon ampun atas hal yang di luar kehendaknya?

“Apa kau membunuhnya?” Suaranya terdengar aneh. Bergetar oleh tangis tertahan, tapi ada keingintahuan polos yang mengerikan di sana. “Waktu jantungmu berhenti. Apa kau membunuh Papa yang masuk ke tubuhmu?”

“…Aku tidak ingat.” Ia bahkan tidak ingat pernah terlahir, tidak ingat dan tidak ingin mengakui bahwa mungkin ia telah menghisap sisa-sisa nyawa Jonathan agar dapat bertahan hidup. Ia tidak ingin menganggap dirinya sebagai benalu, yang memakan inangnya agar dapat bersemi.

“Lalu, siapa kau?”

Pertanyaan yang sama telah berputar di benaknya sepanjang hari.

“Aku tidak tahu.”

Dan ia tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya.

Mali menelengkan kepala, menilainya sejenak. Kemudian ia membuang muka dan pergi ke kamarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Suara klik pintu ditutup menggema di apartemen kecil itu. Tidak dibanting, hanya ditutup, namun pesan penolakannya begitu menyakitkan.

Ia menarik napas (mulai berdecit seperti udara terjepit) dan mengelap wajah dengan telapak tangan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya. Perlahan ia bangkit dari kursi, setiap sendinya memberontak, dan terseok-seok ke kamar mandi.

Satu suntikan di perut. Tiga pil hijau, satu tablet putih. Dua yang merah untuk menjaga tekanan darahnya dalam tidur. Empat yang bulat untuk meredakan rasa mual. Berbagai macam vitamin untuk membantu tubuhnya yang belum mampu mencerna makanan dengan sempurna.

Ia menatap hampa botol-botol obat di hadapannya. Pil-pil di tangannya adalah dosis terakhir. Besok ia harus ke Rumah Sakit lagi, membeli butir-butir kimia itu untuk menjaga tubuhnya tetap hidup.

“Dasar mayat hidup,” umpatnya tanpa tenaga ke bayangan di cermin. Wajah tirus yang tak dikenalnya, mata yang menonjol oleh lingkaran hitam. Bukan Jonathan. Bukan seseorang yang ada di dunia sebelumnya.

Ia pergi tidur sambil memandangi foto Jonathan dan Mali terbingkai bersama. Lukisan-lukisan imajinatif di dinding. Rambut pirang mata biru di mana-mana. Ia hanya orang terasing.

Ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari, dapur dan ruang makan telah sepi. Mali meninggalkan rumah.

 

**< <oo>>**

 

Papanya pernah banyak bercerita tentang pemakaman.

Dulu, katanya, pemakaman memiliki seni tersendiri. Orang-orang berusaha mengenang mereka yang berpulang dalam hal-hal yang surgawi. Pemakaman jaman dahulu dihiasi nisan-nisan berbagai ukuran dan bentuk, dengan patung-patung malaikat melindung di atasnya, menemani si mati yang tertidur selamanya di bawah tanah.

Mali melihat pemakaman-pemakaman itu dalam mimpinya—sebuah papan catur raksasa, dengan bidak-bidak berbentuk nisan berserakan di mana-mana. Di dunia nyata, satu-satunya bentuk pemakaman yang dikenalnya adalah rumah-rumah mirip gereja, dipenuhi pelat-pelat perak berisi nama.

Tidak ada lagi tradisi mengubur orang. Tubuh Mama dikremasi hingga wajah cantiknya menghilang dalam abu, lalu dikirim ke pusat industri pertanian di pinggir kota untuk diolah menjadi pupuk. Papa bilang kebijakan itu kejam dan tidak menghormati orang mati. Mali, tidak tahu tentang hidup yang lebih baik, menganggap bahwa ibunya mungkin tumbuh sebagai lobak—sayur kesukaannya—dan itu bukan sesuatu yang terlalu buruk. Lebih baik begitu kan, daripada dikubur utuh dan dimakan cacing?

“Mama, di mana Papa sekarang?”

Pelat perak mamanya diukiri sebuah nama dalam huruf-huruf meliuk indah, dikitari lukisan mawar, dan dihiasi sebait puisi cinta karya Derek Walcott yang Mali selalu nyengir malu membacanya.

> Whatever dies, was not mixed equally;  
>  If our two loves be one, or, thou and I  
>  Love so alike, that none do slacken, none can die.

Papa selalu mengajaknya berkunjung paling tidak sebulan sekali, sebelum kecelakaan dan operasi itu terjadi. Dulu Mali mengenal mausoleum itu seperti ia mengenal punggung tangannya—dapat berlari sambil memejamkan mata dan mengira-ira di mana jalan kerikil putih berhenti dan tangga marmer dimulai. Kini rasanya rumah penyimpan nisan itu mulai asing, nama-nama dalam pelat yang dulu begitu familiar kembali menjadi orang-orang tak dikenal.

“Mama, Mali takut sendirian.”

Dielusnya pelat perak itu, seperti yang diajarkan Papa sejak ia kecil. “Mama mendengar setiap kali kamu bercerita. Mama merasa setiap kali kamu mengingatnya.”

Hanya saja, meskipun Mama mendengar dan merasa, ia tidak pernah menjawab. Papa yang akan menjawab untuknya, seperti seorang juru bicara yang mendengar bisikan surga.

Sekarang sang juru bicara juga telah pergi, dan Mali tidak pernah merasa begitu sendirian.

.

.

Usai berkunjung ke pemakaman, Papa selalu mengajaknya makan siang. Sebuah bistro mungil di sudut jalan, bangunan klasik berdinding bata tebal dan parasol-parasol merah untuk meja di luar. Mali melanjutkan tradisi itu, meskipun uang tabungannya yang hanya recehan hanya mampu membeli satu gelas es krim vanilla. Pelayan restoran yang baik hati, yang sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, memberinya tempat spesial di balkon dan menemaninya ngobrol sejenak. Mali merasa sedikit terhibur, sampai kemudian pelayan itu harus pergi melayani pelanggan lain.

Sengaja, bocah sepuluh tahun itu mengikis es krimnya sedikit demi sedikit, hanya di ujung sendok sampai nyaris tak terasa. Ia ingin berlama-lama, mengharap si pelayan restoran datang lagi, dan menghindari kenyataan bahwa ia tidak tahu harus ke mana setelah ini.

“Akhirnya ketemu juga.”

Suara itu menimbulkan loncatan tak menyenangkan di jantungnya. Alih-alih si pelayan, tiba-tiba saja papanya sudah berdiri di samping meja. Tidak. Bukan Papa. Orang asing, entah siapa, yang merenggut jiwa Papa dan hidup dalam tubuh barunya.

Mali mengerutkan kening, melempar pandang tak suka, lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan es krimnya.

“Jangan dimakan sedikit-sedikit begitu. Nanti mencair kan, tidak enak.”

Mali cemberut dan sengaja mengambil porsi lebih sedikit lagi.

Helaan napas lelah, suara kursi digeser. Tiba-tiba saja orang asing itu duduk sebagai tamu tak diundang.

“Kamu bikin aku panik tadi pagi,” ungkapnya tanpa basa-basi, seolah berharap Mali akan merasa bersalah. Bocah itu mendecih dalam hati, justru ada kepuasan jahat dalam dirinya. Rasakan! “Jangan suka pergi sendiri begitu. Kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana?”

Jangan begini, jangan begitu. Marah-marah. Berani sekali dia, pikirnya dia siapa?

“Untung aku sempat terpikir tempat ini. Untung kamu juga memang di sini. Kalau tidak—”

“Aku tidak minta dicari,” potong Mali, menolak menatap lawan bicaranya. Es dalam gelas bulat itu melembek perlahan, menyerah pada suhu.

Lama ia tidak dijawab. Mali menajamkan telinga, menanti sekaligus tidak jawaban yang tak diinginkannya. Seperti menantang berkelahi, sambil diam-diam berharap yang ditantangnya menolak.

“Tolong jangan lari lagi. Kalau kamu pergi sekarang, aku tidak akan kuat mengejarmu.”

Dia tidak tahu apa yang diharapkannya, tapi Mali tahu bukan jawaban semacam itu. Refleks ia mendongak, dan pemandangan yang menyambutnya membuat perutnya mulas.

Orang asing yang merebut jiwa papanya itu duduk nyaris membungkuk. Rambut ikal sebahunya basah kuyup oleh keringat, wajahnya pucat mati. Bahunya yang sempit naik turun saat ia berjuang menarik napas, dan kini setelah benar-benar memperhatikan, Mali baru menyadari betapa napasnya menciut-ciut seperti udara dalam balon terikat yang menyelisip sedikit demi sedikit.

Naluri pertamanya adalah bertanya, “Papa baik-baik saja?” sebelum lidahnya ingat bahwa orang itu bukan papanya. Maka yang keluar adalah—

“—aku tidak butuh kamu. Aku mau Papa.” Pedas dan datar. Kalau Papa di sini, ia akan menegur karena bicaranya tidak sopan begitu.

“Papamu sudah meninggal. Tinggal kita berdua sekarang,” orang asing itu menekankan, dan tenggorokan Mali serasa disumpal tinju. Ia sudah tahu, dan sebagian dirinya mengakui bahwa ia pun sudah paham. Tapi mendengar fakta itu diungkapkan dengan gamblang….

“Aku mau Papa,” tanpa sadar mulutnya sudah merepet. Airmatanya merebak, lalu ia tak bisa berhenti terisak-isak. “Aku mau Papa. Bukan yang lain.” Ia menelungkupkan wajah di meja, kedua lengan menyangga dahi. Menangis tanpa suara. Satu karena malu di tempat umum, dua karena ia tidak rela orang asing itu mendengarnya.

Satu elusan mendarat di kepalanya. Mali ingin berteriak, menepis tangan itu dan berlari ke tempat yang jauh, entah di mana. Tapi pada saat bersamaan ia juga ingin dipeluk.

“Papamu melakukan ini demi kamu,” orang asing itu bergumam, suaranya tidak lebih keras dari derit napasnya. “Karena dia sangat menyayangimu.”

Suara kelinting lonceng restoran. Orang-orang ramai berbicara, tertawa. Di dunia mereka, kesedihan Mali tidak nyata.

“Aku terlahir karena tekadnya. Karena keberaniannya.”

Di samping pelat Mama, ada sebuah tempat kosong. Papa telah memesannya jauh-jauh hari, menyediakan tempat untuknya sendiri.

“Aku tidak akan ada di sini karena alasan lain.”

Napas yang menyesap-nyesap, seakan udara menolak berkunjung. Tubuh yang tertidur dalam tangki penuh cairan. Wajah pucat mati, tersaruk-saruk untuk hidup.

“…Aku ada di sini untukmu… Mali.”

_Hanya untukmu._

 

**< <oo>>**

Dia sedang bermimpi.

Dia berdiri di tengah sebuah jalan—jalan raya yang diingatnya sebagai jalan menuju kompleks rumahnya. Tidak, bukan rumahnya. Rumah Jonathan. Dia bermimpi di dalam kenangan Jonathan yang tersuntik ke otaknya.

Seorang anak laki-laki berteriak-teriak di atas rumah pohon, menyerukan tantangan-tantangan pada bajak laut khayalan yang tengah dilawannya. Di tangannya sebilah pedang kayu, rambut pirangnya tertutup topi kapten kebesaran, mata birunya berkilau kekanakan.

“Jonathan,” panggilnya, tidak keras, tetapi anak itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

“Hei, mau ikut melindungi kapal ini bersamaku?” Suaranya terdengar lantang di dunia yang hanya milik mereka berdua.

Rumah pohon itu sempit dan kayunya berderak berbahaya ketika ia menyumpalkan tubuh jangkungnya ke balkon, tetapi Jonathan memberinya topi kelasi butut dan sebuah pedang pendek dan menunjuk ke depan di mana para bajak laut imajiner mengepung. “Ayo kita tumpas mereka!” Serunya gagah berani, dan mendadak musuh-musuh itu jadi nyata. Ia ikut menerjang, menusuk dan menikam makhluk-makhluk berwajah sadis yang hanya hidup dalam khayalan.

Di sore hari, langit kebakaran oleh matahari yang terlalu merah seperti api. Awan kapasnya menguap jadi asap-asap tipis, birunya tergulung entah ke mana. Jonathan meletakkan pedang kebanggaannya dalam keranjang sampah yang pura-puranya adalah guci pedang dan melepaskan topi kaptennya.

Menyerahkan topi kebesaran itu padanya.

“Aku harus pulang sekarang.”

“Jangan. Jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini.” Biar dia saja yang pergi, biar dia yang pulang, ke manapun asalnya dulu.

Jonathan tertawa. Dia ingin berkomentar bahwa tawanya sama persis dengan tawa Mali dalam ingatannya. _Mali, anakmu di masa depan, sangat mirip denganmu dan dia merindukanmu_. “Jangan konyol! Kalau aku tidak pulang, semua orang akan khawatir. Tuh, lihat. Mereka sudah menungguku.”

Ia menunjuk ke sebuah rumah di seberang jalan, lampunya menyinar hangat dari jendela. Orang-orang melambai—seorang wanita muda dalam gaun rumahan anggun sederhana, seorang pria berambut pirang, seorang gadis cilik berambut hitam pendek.

“Bagaimana dengan kapal ini? Kapal yang sudah kau pertahankan susah payah dari perompak!” Ia menengok ke sekeliling dengan nanar, mencari-cari sesuatu untuk mencegah Jonathan pergi. “Bonekamu! Boneka beruang kesayanganmu!” Menunjuk pada beruang berbulu oranye bermata bulat dan berbau apak. “Kau mau meninggalkannya di sini?! Apa kau pikir dia tidak akan sedih?”

Senyum Jonathan terdengar dari suaranya. Wajahnya tak lagi terlihat, silau oleh matahari yang melatarbelakanginya. Orang-orang di rumah seberang memanggil-manggil, mengajaknya makan malam. “Itulah gunanya kau datang ke sini kan? Kita menjaga kapal bergantian. Kau tidak datang kemari untuk alasan lain. Dan jangan khawatir! Kalau ada perompak lagi, kau teriak saja. Aku akan segera datang membantumu.”

Bocah itu memberinya salut lalu menghilang ke tangga di bawah balkon.

Ia terbangun. Sinar matahari pagi menembus korden tipis warna limun, burung beradu kicau dengan deru kendaraan. Rumah sepi.

Ia masih dapat mencium bau apak keringat di topi sang kapten. Mata boneka beruang yang menatapnya sendu. Airmatanya berleleran.

 

**< <oo>>**

 

“…dan yang terakhir, ingatlah bahwa kita adalah generasi pembangun. Jangan menunggu generasi selanjutnya untuk bertindak, sekarang pun kita sudah bisa memulai. Tugas mereka adalah melanjutkan apa yang telah kita contohkan. Hari ini kita akan keluar dari gerbang sekolah menyongsong masa depan baru, masa depan yang kita bangun dengan tangan sendiri. Mari bangun dari tidur dan wujudkan mimpi tentang dunia yang lebih baik, bersama-sama. Terima kasih.”

Tepuk riuh menyambut akhir pidatonya. Mali tersenyum puas. Tidak salah ia mendengarkan saran untuk mengangkat tema pembangunan masa depan, disisipi sedikit kisah pribadi yang mengundang airmata. Hati dan telinga penonton langsung jadi miliknya. Tak lagi mereka ingat bahwa anak kecil ini telah merenggut predikat nomor satu dari anak-anak mereka.

Seandainya ia punya orang spesial di sini untuk merasa bangga padanya, tentu hari ini akan sangat sempurna.

Mali turun dari mimbar dan masuk ke belakang panggung. Anak-anak lain sudah serabutan mempersiapkan acara selanjutnya (foto angkatan dilanjutkan foto keluarga) tapi beberapa masih sempat memberinya ucapan selamat dan acungan jempol. Gurunya datang tergopoh-gopoh, memuji layaknya seorang guru, lalu menunjuk ke ujung ruangan berbentuk koridor itu.

“Ada yang menunggumu, Mali.”

Berdiri bersandar di tembok dengan kepala meneleng adalah kakaknya. Dalam jaket tebalnya yang biasa, seolah ia berencana mendaki gunung bersalju meski ini pertengahan musim semi. Ruangan itu temaram, jarak mereka cukup jauh, tapi dari kejauhan pun Mali dapat melihat matanya yang tersenyum. Ia berlari menyongsongnya.

“Kakak!”

“Hei,” sapanya, suaranya terdengar sedikit serak dan terengah. Mungkinkah dia berlari ke sini? “Bagus sekali pidatomu tadi.”

“Kakak lihat?”

“Dari awal. Pas sekali aku sampai waktu kamu naik panggung. Satpam di depan tidak mengizinkan aku masuk lewat pintu utama karena telat,” ia merengut sedikit teringat interaksi menyebalkan itu, “Tapi untung aku punya nomor gurumu. Beliau yang mengizinkan aku masuk lewat sini.”

Mali membuat catatan untuk berterima kasih dan mengirimi gurunya kartu selamat musim semi.

“Aku tidak tahu Kakak akan datang,” ungkap Mali malu-malu, “Terima kasih banyak ya, Kak.”

Mata cokelat itu berkilau, bibir tipis itu tertarik membentuk senyum menyayang. Tidak ada lagi mata biru, tidak ada lagi rambut pirang, tapi rasa sayang untuknya selalu abadi.

“Mana mungkin aku tidak datang? Aku kan sudah janji!”

 

**< <oo>>**

 

_Pertama ia mendengar bunyi familiar desis tangki oksigen. Lalu, percakapan sayup. Mulutnya mengecap sekali, dua kali, merasakan kering yang mencubit tenggorokan dan sentuhan masker di wajahnya. Seseorang meremas tangannya._

“Jadi, bagaimana penampilanku tadi?”

_Ia membuka mata, mendengar isakan Mali sebelum menemukan bocah itu berdiri di samping ranjang dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan canggung. “Jangan pingsan dan bikin aku panik begitu lagi!” Seorang pelayan restoran berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah bingung bercampur lega, masih memakai apron._

“Aku kan sudah bilang bagus.”

_Dokter D’Aboville datang tergopoh-gopoh bersama timnya ke klinik lokal itu. Setelah menegur dengan tegas (lebih bisa dibilang marah-marah), mereka membawanya ke Rumah Sakit pusat untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Mali tidak pernah mau dipisahkan darinya._

“Kalau bagus, kok aku tidak dipeluk?”

_Hei. Aku tahu aku bukan papamu. Tapi mungkin, kita bisa belajar untuk hidup bersama?_

“Ha?”

_Aku akan berusaha menjagamu sebaik mungkin. Karena itu tugasku. Dan aku juga akan berusaha untuk lebih sayang, lebih perhatian._

“Papa selalu memelukku setelah aku berhasil melakukan sesuatu.”

_Aku akan belajar, tapi beberapa hal mungkin akan selalu berbeda dari yang dulu._

“Tidak, ah. Aku tidak mau.”

“…Oh.” Mata cemerlang itu meredup kecewa, bibirnya melengkung seolah ada dua pemberat timbangan menggantung di ujung-ujungnya.

“Aku tidak mau peluk-pelukan di depan umum. Nanti saja di rumah, biar tidak dilihat orang.”

_Apa kamu mau begitu?_

Mali tersenyum kecil, mengedikkan bahunya sedikit. “Oke.”

“Ayo kita pulang.” Mali meraih tangannya dan ia—kini secara refleks—menggenggamnya balik. Mereka merangsek di antara para orangtua dan anak-anak yang masih ribut mengambil gambar kenang-kenangan, cahaya hologram bersinar dan saling berintervensi di mana-mana. Seperti suasana pasca acara pada umumnya, siang itu ruang auditorium sekolah sangat ribut dan kacau.

Di luar, lapangan parkir masih begitu sunyi—belum terlalu banyak orang yang rela meninggalkan acara terakhir di Sekolah Dasar itu. Mereka berdua menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghirup manisnya udara segar dan wangi bunga hyachintus.

_Ya. Aku mau. Tapi berjanjilah, jangan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian._

“Musim semi kali ini indah sekali ya.”

“Mmhm.”

_Aku berjanji._

  

**< <oo>>**

“Hei. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kakak?”

“Kakak?”

“Ya. Karena kau bukan—karena aneh memanggilmu Papa,” Mali mengoreksi kalimatnya.

“…Oh.” Ia mengerjap, menatap bocah yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan menanti. “Boleh saja.”

Senyum mengembang. Gigi tanggalnya sudah mulai tumbuh, permukaannya bergerigi. “Terima kasih!”

“Dan sekalian saja. Kamu juga harus memberiku nama baru. Aku bukan Jonathan.”

“Hm, bagaimana kalau Liveo?”

“Liveo?”

“Di tabungmu dulu ada tulisan L-I-V-E-0-0,” Mali mengeja hal yang selama ini diletakkannya di laci paling belakang ingatan, “Kita baca saja jadi Liveo. bagus kan?”

“Ya.” Kakak Mali. Liveo. Dia punya identitas dan tujuan hidup. “Bagus sekali.”

Apa lagi yang perlu dimintanya?

 

**< <oo>>**

 

Sampai di rumah, Mali langsung mengirimnya ke kamar tidur.

“Kakak istirahat saja. Biar aku yang memasak makan malam.”

“Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak capek.”

“Apa harus menunggu capek untuk istirahat? Sudah tiduran saja sana.”

“Tapi—”

“Kakak. Ke kamar. Sekarang.”

Mali berkacak pinggang dan menarik punggung agar terlihat lebih tinggi. Liveo mendengus, terkekeh. Bocah itu tumbuh dewasa begitu saja di depan matanya.

“Baiklah, Komandan. Terserah kau saja.” Kebetulan sebenarnya kakinya sudah mulai kesemutan. Mungkin ia memang harus mengikuti nasehat dokter untuk beryoga.

Aroma tajam saus daging datang beberapa detik lebih cepat daripada Mali, yang muncul bersama nampan berisi dua mangkuk spaghetti. Liveo bergeser di kasurnya memberi tempat dan bocah itu menghenyakan diri di pinggir ranjang. Matanya otomatis tertuju pada botol-botol pil dan ampul suntik di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

“Sudah diminum obatnya?”

Memutar bola mata. “Sudah, Komandan.”

“Suntik juga sudah?”

“Sudaaaaaah,” sengaja ia panjangkan silabelnya namun Mali tidak tampak jengkel. Alih-alih ia mengangguk puas dan menepuk-nepuk tangan Liveo seolah kakaknya itu punya ekor yang bakal mengibas senang.

“Bagus, bagus,” komentarnya, terdengar seperti orangtua. Liveo menggelengkan kepala sambil nyengir. Anak yang satu ini memang beda. “Nah, sekarang ayo kita makan.”

Mereka melahap makan malam dengan tenang, Liveo memuji rasanya seerti biasa dan Mali berseri-seri seperti biasa. Ia bergerak dengan pujian. Penuh semangat ia menawarkan menu apa yang diinginkan Liveo untuk seminggu ke depan, dada kecilnya membusung yakin bahwa ia bisa memasak semuanya.

“Apa saja yang menurutmu enak. Kau lebih pandai daripada aku.” Kemudian, teringat pesan dokter, “Tapi coba buat yang banyak kalsiumnya.”

Mali makin berseri-seri. “Beres! Aku akan buat banyak resep susu dan keju!” Lalu ia mulai menyebutkan nama-nama masakan aneh, beberapa membuat Liveo heran bagaimana lidah manusia bisa mengucapkannya tanpa terkilir.

“Apapun namanya, deh. Kalau buatanmu pasti enak.”

Mali tertawa dan berkomentar bahwa kakaknya terdengar seperti lelaki gombal di telenovela murah. Liveo mencubit pipinya.

Usai mencuci mangkuk dan gelas (bersikeras melakukannya sendiri dan bahkan menggulung Liveo dalam selimut agar ia tidak turun dari ranjang), Mali kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengucapkan selamat malam. Liveo menjulurkan kedua lengannya.

“Sini,” panggilnya, melambaikan tangan menyuruh bocah itu mendekat. “Aku janji mau memelukmu di rumah, kan?”

Wajah mungil Mali merekah dalam senyum tercerah, mata birunya melebar, bahunya terangkat naik. Ia berlari dan menerjang masuk ke pelukannya, Liveo melingkarkan kedua lengan di punggung dan meremasnya erat-erat.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca sampai akhir. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari **sebuah komik Thailand yang kapan hari ngetren di newsfeed tentang _head transplantation_** dan **sebuah film pendek di youtube tentang _body transplatation_**. Dua-duanya saya lupa judul dan pembuatnya, tapi kalau ada yang tahu, kabar-kabar ya supaya saya bisa kasih kredit :")


End file.
